


Ma Petite Chou fleur.

by Lucy_the_hobbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Caring, F/M, Homecoming, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_the_hobbit/pseuds/Lucy_the_hobbit
Summary: Scout's mother welcomes home the man she loves and just a small peek into their lives.





	Ma Petite Chou fleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is another work that I had posted on ff.net under the name "Icequeenxx". I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I would love some feedback on this. :) Please enjoy. 
> 
> Tumblr: lucythehobbitxxx

She stood beside a gas top oven. She gently stirred a pot of chicken casserole. The pot bubbled softly. The aromas of chicken and vegetables intermingled and filled the kitchen of the small apartment in Boston. She glanced up at the clock above the door. It read quarter to eight. The sky had begun to turn dark. It was blue but streaked with red and lilac. She put a lid on the pot and began to clean the apartment.

She smiled as she wiped down the mantle place which was covered in photos of her eight sons. Each one of them was unique. She smiled as she picked up a photo of herself and her youngest son. It was taken at his first baseball game and he had hit his first home run. He was only eight years old with a large gap-toothed smile as the day before he knocked out his two front teeth by falling off a wall in the back alley. He was the runt of the littler. He was born eight weeks premature. The doctors said he would not survive. Her little fighter. Her heart swelled with pride, as he defied them and soon, the little guy could not be kept out of fights on the streets of Boston. He would come home with scrapes on his knees and chin. His father left when he was only a few days old.

"I can't handle this" he grumbled as he packed a case and left the apartment, all those years ago.

She had to raise eight boys on her own. The oldest was twelve when the little one, Robert, was born. It broke her heart, the day he left the nest, just like his brothers. It hurt more with him as he was the youngest. He left and moved to Teufort to work for the Builder's League United. She was unsure of his exact line of work, but she knew he was happy. Once a month, she received a postcard and letter from him without fail. He must have been making good money as she no longer had to work. He sent her money for bills, food, clothes and enough to spoil herself with hair treatments, fancy clothes and lunch dates with her friends. He bought the apartment they lived it to get rid of the pesky landlord who harassed her for high rent every week.

"Ma, you deserve all of this" he would smile brightly, if she ever objected. The clock chimed to signal eight o' clock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She returned to the kitchen. She picked up a spoon and stirred the contents. A key slid into the lock on the door. She smiled to herself. There was only one other person in the world who had a key to the apartment aside from herself and Robert. The door opened and shut gently.

"Bonjour, ma chérie" called a French accent. She smiled wider.

"In the kitchen" she called.

Shoes clicked against the wooden floor of the hall and then on the lino of the kitchen. She put down the spoon and turned around. Her eyes fell on the man standing in her kitchen. A tall lean French man in a red suit and red balaclava. Her heart swelled with happiness.

"Hello love," she said. The Red Spy smiled.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked, crossing the kitchen in a few long strides.

"I am good, now that you're here" she replied, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne and cigarettes. It was relaxing and comforting to her.

"That smells simply divine," he said, in reference to the pot still bubbling on the stove. He took her hand and twirled her around. She giggled softly as the Spy dipped her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"When you have eight children, you learn to please all tastes" she stated, as he returned her to an upright position. He kissed her again. She felt her breath becoming short and quick as her heart gave a slight flutter. They broke apart.

"Mon petit Chou-fleur, are you alright?" he exclaimed, as he guided her to sit down. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Did you just call me a little cauliflower?" she laughed.

"Non, I called you my little cauliflower" chuckled the Frenchman, holding her close. To look at her, it was hard to believe; she gave birth to and raised eight children. Her black hair was trimmed and styled into a fashionable bob cut, held in place with a light blue ribbon. She wore a matching dress which hugged her trim waist and childbearing hips. Her eyes were lined with laugh creases. Other than that her face was line free.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. A spark filled her love's eyes.

"I am hungry, but not for food" he purred, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

Forgetting about the pot, she wrapped her arms around his neck. With ease, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style to their room. He laid her down on the freshly made bed, his hands running over her body. He chuckled softly as her breaths quickened and little gasps filled the room. Clothes were shed quickly. They slipped under the thick, soft duvet, blocking out the world, creating their own private world. The only item that remained was the Spy's balaclava. Slowly, she reached up with both hands and took hold of the neckline of the balaclava. She looked into his icy-blue eyes, which were warm and welcoming. Silently, she asked him. He nodded. She began to remove it. The one thing that separated her lover from work and her. Only she could remove it. No one else. One gentle thug and she dropped it to the bedside table. The Spy was gone. Her love, Anton was here now. She ran her index finger down his face, drinking in all his features. He had laugh lines and stress lines around his eyes and mouth. His nose had a slight hook to it, which she found very attractive. His thin lips were set into a loving smile. His brown hair was flattened to his head, due to the balaclava and small patches of grey decorated his temples. She smiled as did he.

"Ah, Mon petit Chou-fleur" he whispered, as they melted into a world of their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxFinxxxxxxxx


End file.
